


Blood Stained Ritual Sakura's curse

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Multi, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Sakura a young Buddhist Japanese girl is forcibly turned into a vampire and must go on a journey to kill her sire.The man responsible for the death of her love ones and herself.





	Blood Stained Ritual Sakura's curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Sakura didn't know why but she had a really bad feeling about today but it was probably from all the gloomy weather they've been having lately she was busy sewing a tear.

In her sister's favorite kimono while helping her family clean and care for the families Buddhist shrine yesterday was a very fun day and many in the village came to worship.

After the festival was over and now today was the day that her and her family were to take care of the shrine and other things around the house and she was very happy with herself.

She had managed to get all of her chores done and now the only thing left to do was to finish mending her sister Ayane's favorite blue kimono.

She was so distracted with all the pleasant thoughts and memories from the Festival that she wasn't paying attention and accidentally pricked her finger causing a droplet of blood to spill on her shirt.

She silently cursed and got up to take care of it and that's when there was a sudden knock at the door wondering who it could be the young woman got up to see who it was.

Walking up to the door she gasped there was a handsome young man with a broken arm covered in blood at her doorstep quickly opening up the door.

She let him in and the man fell at her feet groaning in agony she gasped and ran to get some help and some first aid for the man.

But once she turned around and that's when he struck her pushing her down she tried to scream but he buried his fangs into her neck.

And Sakura tried to push him off but it was no use he was just way too strong unnaturally strong at that the world went black.

Several hours later Sakura awoke to a scream it was her sister Ayane's scream and it was coming right from her bedroom.

Trying to get up the woman noticed her skin was deathly pale and two sharp fangs portruded from her upper mouth that definitely should have not been there whatsoever.

But Sakura didn't have the time to worry about that her sister Ayane was in danger and she needed to run to her aid asap running through the hall the young woman slipped.

into something slick and at first she didn't know what it was until the smell of flesh hit her like a ton of bricks.

There lying on the group were both her parents and they were torn to shreds and blood was everywhere splattered on the wall and seeping into the floor sakura screamed.

She felt like she was going to throw up all the pain and disgust and the sight of her dead parents made her want to vomit but she physically couldn't her body wouldn't allow her to.

And that's when she heard Ayane scream again and she quickly recovered from her shock and did her best to run as fast as she could pushing the sliding door open.

Sakura quickly froze there standing 7ft tall was the most handsome but evil looking man no demon she had ever seen he grinned at her as she entered the room he was holding Ayane up by her neck.

And he was just about to sink his fangs into her neck when he stopped and looked at her the smell of her sister's blood was like the sweet aroma of strawberry wine.

And Sakura's pupils dilated as she took in the smell of the other woman's blood the vampire smiled and offered the now unconscious woman to her face Sakura tried to resist the temptation.

To drink the blood of her sister but the blood lust within her was way too strong and the young fledgling savagely tore into her little sister's neck drinking her dry.

Like one would drink a water bottle on a hot summer's day Daichi smiled wickedly smiling at her with intense and pervase pleasure and approval and after Sakura's hunger had been satisfied.

The taste of blood so pure and untainted was better then any of the finest Sake and more savory then a glass of fruity wine and Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine from the experience.

It was almost orgasmic euphoric but the good feeling was soon interrupted once the young toreador came to her senses.

She had killed her sister ayane and soon the sound of evil laughter made the realization of her horrible accident she had unwillingly drank her sister's blood and the bad part about it.

She had enjoyed it smirking in victory her sire patted her head lovingly like one would do a beloved pet and tipped his hat before leaving the scene of the crime.

Sakura wanted to kill him and tear out his throat this was all his fault! She tried to get up and attack him but he slapped her hard knocking her unconscious the last thing Sakura heard.

Was his evil laughter and the sound of her body hitting the hard floor below at that the world once again turned black.

 

To be continued……


End file.
